


Sexual Love

by SkullGirl4



Category: Random(Love)
Genre: F/F, FxF, Sex, Sexual, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullGirl4/pseuds/SkullGirl4
Summary: Liz and Marissa get into a situation that is easier for them both than expected. Only from one question will they find out the truth about one another.





	1. Sexual Love 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting a new story. It’s something that I’m new to writing but I writing this was on my mind for a while.  
> -enjoy

“So?” My friend asked reminding me to answer the dying questions that hung between us.  
“Hmmm?”  
“Who?! It seems like your avoiding this question.” She pouted.  
I frowned, “Maybe I don’t want to answer it...”  
“But you made a promise that you would! No matter what the question is.” She sighed.  
I bit my lip and looked at her. She’s my best friend and she’s asking me who I like!  
“I uhh...” I paused, “I like...” my throat felt dry as if I had swallowed sand, “I like you...”  
I watched as she grew red, “M-me?!”  
It was out there. Finally out there and now I’m screwed. I nodded and looked away with embarrassment.  
“So your a lesbian?” I saw her look at me from the corner of my eye and nodded again.  
“I like you a lot, like... more that just a best friend.” Oh god! Did those words just escape my mouth!  
“Why?” Was all she said.  
I looked back at her, I still felt he warmth on my cheeks, “because your fucking cute! And you make me laugh like... all the time and I enjoy your presence...”  
Surprisingly all she did was smile, “Well I’m glad you opened up.”  
“Now it’s your turn...” I said.  
“My turn for what?” She looked confused but then she realized what I was getting to, “ohhh...”  
“Wait, first what are you into?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
I rolled my eyes, “are you into guys, girls, both...?”  
“Both.” She said right away. For some reason this gave me little hope. Maybe my chances can come true.  
“Who do you like?” I was desperate for one specific answer.  
“Phhhph, ohh, you know... I don’t really like anyone!” Her voice squeaked at that last word.  
“Mhmm,” I could tell she was lying, “Who?” I pushed.  
“Ughh fine. Since you shared I might as well. I like me as well.” Then she busted out laughing.  
“No no no. Stop joking around. I told you who I liked.”  
“I like you...!” She blurted.  
“Wait so we both like each other?” I said in more of a high pitch voice than expected.  
“I guess so, you make me laugh and I feel a connection between us like we could be something... you know... more.”  
My heart was racing with praise, we were just sitting on the floor like children and agreed to play this game like we did when we were younger, now it’s about 10 years later and we both are 25, out of college and living life. “This is honestly surprising.”  
“I honestly don’t know what to do...”  
“Yeah me neither.” I laughed. “This feels like one of them movies where the friends get together or where the lady always gets together with the man she likes.”  
“Yeah.” She agreed. “Wait are you saying that we should get together?”  
“I mean it’s worth a shot. We both like each other and see each other together in the future.”  
She smiled, “well then what cute name should I call you? Cupcake? Sugar bear? Actually you know what, Sugar bear doesn’t sound that bad.”  
“Wait w-“  
“That’s going to be your cutie nickname.” She giggled. I smiled at that then I blushed at myself smiling. I’m going to need to get use to this.  
“Want to watch a movie!” It already sounded like we’ve been together before and the ‘just friends’ life was over now we were more than ‘just friends.’  
I smiled at this remark, “you know what, ok, we will watch a movie.”  
She squealed and then ran downstairs to probably pick a movie. I rolled my eyes again, this night has jumped around a lot. I didn’t expect to actually get her to become my girlfriend. This was all so exciting and scary at the same time. But a movie might settle things down. It’s just a slow step that we were taking I guess.  
“Common Sugar bear! I picked a good movie!” She yelled from downstairs.  
“Okay Malissa! Coming!” I rushed downstairs and saw that she was already sitting on the couch with a blanket.  
She patted the spot next to her, “come sit here.”  
“Me?! Right next to you?” I mean sure I would love to snuggle but things are moving a lot faster than I hoped.  
“Don’t be shy Liz we can take it fast.”  
“Fast? I would rather take it slow.” I clutched the bottom of my shirt.  
“Hey this is slow. If you want this relationship to go any further then this is a step in the right direction.” She patted the spot again. I hesitated then sighed and plopped down right beside her.  
“Don’t tell me this is a horror movie.”  
“You mean the best genre of movies!” She smiled then turned the lamp beside her off.  
Oh god! I didn’t like this already! I took the other half of the blanket and wrapped it around me hoping that would save me from my imagination of what could lurk in the darkness. Then she hit play and the movie started, the screen blinding me for a second. Then I found myself pressed against Malissa and her arm wrapped around me. A shiver ran down my spine but I didn’t mind it. It was actually... comforting.

There were lots of screams and me barring my face in Malissa’s arm during that scary movie.  
“How’d you like it.” She asked I was still pressed against her arm.  
“I don’t think I can sleep anymore...”  
“Oh you baby! At least I got some snuggles in that.” She smiled and looked into my eyes.  
“Me too.” I admitted and looked back into her eyes.  
At that moment our faces become very close together and I could feel her breath on my face. A few seconds later our lips found their way to each other. We were both kissing each other deeply. Her tongue founds it’s way into my mouth and I accepted it not holding back.  
I finally broke away only a centimeter away from her face, “you sure about this?” She nodded breathing heavily. I smiled and we came together again. I was on top of her pushing her against the couch, her hands found its way at my hips then creeped it’s way up my waist pulling my shirt off. I parted for a second practically ripping my shirt off then I began kissing her neck. My hands found it down to her pants and I started sliding it down and off of her legs.  
She sat up with me and looked into my eyes, “you ready for the next step? Or is this all?” I looked at her of course I wanted more but this was obviously too much already.  
“I think that we are taking it too fast.”  
“But we both want this.” She pleaded.  
I bit my lip then shook my head, “kissing defiantly I don’t mind but getting fully undressed isn’t Want I want right now. Yes I desperately want it but it’s just going to fast.”  
She nodded in understand-meant then pushed m e back down onto the couch.  
“Well since kissing is allowed I take it.”


	2. Sexual Love 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Marissa get into a situation that is easier for them both that expected. Only fron one question will they find out the truth about one another.

“Morning Sugar Bear.” My eyes flew open and the first thing I saw was Malissa’s smiling face in the sunlit room.  
I yawned and sat up tiredly, “What time is it?”  
“It’s make out o-clock.” She laughed.  
I pecked her lips with mine then grabbed my phone, it was 8:17, “When did you get up?”  
“Around, uhhh, seven.” I nodded then stood up from the couch. I saw that my shirt was still on the floor from last night, my face began to heat up again. “You know,” Malissa started, “we can always do that again, you were honestly the first person I’ve ever kissed, and did... that with.”  
“Yeah same, but I... enjoyed it.” I bit my lip at that last statement nervous that she would get mad because she wanted to go the next step and I didn’t.  
“Well I made breakfast.” I finally realized the delicious smell of bacon and French toast and followed it to the kitchen.  
“You didn’t have to y-“  
“Just eat I know your hungry,” she said sternly but in a jokingly manner. My stomach growled and I scrunched up my nose at her saying that I was mad because she was right. She sighed and walked by, but right when she passed me her hand grabbed my ass and slipped away back to her side. My face must have looked like a tomato because when she sat down and looked at me she smiled and laughed. I shook my head and sat down across from her reaching for the bacon.

After breakfast Malissa took a shower and was now ready to leave for work, “You know instead of living in that apartment of yours you can stay here.”  
“I’m going to start packing up this weekend... you know, we have to tell our parents about this.”  
“Yeah, yeah I know. Now go before your late,” I went and opened the door for her. She draped her purse around her shoulder and before she walked out the door she gave me a kiss, pushing me against the wall, she then dropped her purse and pinned both of my hands against the wall.  
I somehow pulled away, “Malissaaa, go. I don’t want your late excuse to be because you were making out with your girlfriend!”  
She frowned in a kid like way. I picked up her purse and handed it to her and pushed her out the door, “I’ll see you this weekend. Now go. I’ll be helping you pack too.” After this I closed the door and walked away. My heart was racing through my chest, no matter how much I wanted her to keep kissing me it was just too fast still.

After taking a shower myself I dressed in some comfortable clothes and went into my gaming room and sat down in my chair in front on the computer.  
YEP! That’s right, I do YouTube for a living!  
I pressed the power button, logged in and selected the icon of Minecraft. Of course I do many more games than just Minecraft but it’s Monday!  
Minecraft Monday!  
I turned my face cam on, testing my mic first then hit record, “Hello, and welcome to another episode of-“  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
That weekend I helped Malissa pack some things and bring it to my house. We went back for the rest of her stuff not being able to fit it into the first ride but hopefully we can on the second.  
“You happy you get to move out of here?” I asked.  
“Yeah but I’m really going to miss this place.” She patted the wall with a sad look, “Okay let’s go.” I nodded in agreement.

“You know we should go out tonight.” I said while putting the last box into the car.  
“That sounds like a good idea! Our first date.” We both hopped into the car and headed towards Malissa’s new home(my house).

That evening I begged her to let us go to Ruby Tuesday’s, my favorite restaurant.  
“Please, please, please can we go!”  
“I’ve never be-“  
“Stop right there missy!” I held up a finger, “You are missing out on the food made from God himself!” I said with a smirk.  
“No it’s not.” She shook her head.  
“Well It sure as Hell taste like it! Now common!” I pulled her towards the door, out the door, down the three steps, into the car, and beamed down the road.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“I already know what I’m getting.” I said as we were handed the menus. Malissa peaked over her opened menu with an eyebrow raised. “You’ll see. It’s a very big meal though.”  
“Well then maybe we can share it!” She places her menu flat on the table.  
“Ok. I think you’ll like it too. It’s got all the things you like on it.” I smiled pleased that we get to share a meal.

The waiter came again after serving us our drinks and asked us for our order, “what would you kind ladies like tonight?”  
“We are going to share a meal. The shrimp Parmesan pasta.” I looked over at Malissa as her eyes lit up with interest.  
“Okay, thank you for your order it should be ready in about twenty-five minuets.

Just like the lady said it was served within twenty-five minutes. Now the plate was in front of us. The shrimp was steaming on the creamy Parmesan pasta, Malissa’s eyes were glued to the masterpiece.  
“Wow... it’s beautiful!”  
“Well it tastes even better.” I picked up my fork, she did as well and we dug in.

The plate was empty in about ten minutes, we both sat back full and satisfied.  
“You were right that was good.”  
“Well I’m glad you liked it.”  
The check came, I offered to pay but Malissa snatched it away before I could even look at it. At least I got to pay the tip.

“You know I could have paid the bill.” I looked at her as we sat in the driveway.  
“Well since we are a couple, our money is combined.” She looked back at me with a smirk.  
“True,” was all I said from the passenger seat.  
Once again our faces got really close together and our lips soon touched. This wasn’t the place to be doing this...  
I opened the door still kissing her but she pulled away confused. I gestured her to come inside and so she followed. As she got inside I took her hand and ran upstairs dragging her along. Our footsteps echoed throughout the house.  
The rest of the way Malissa shoved me into the room and closed the door behind her. She pushed me back onto the bed and climbed over me kissing my neck and face. Her butt was in the air and her back was arched down. She ended off pulling off my shirt and slipping off my pants. I fought the urge to stop and let her kiss my whole body.  
I saw that she was still dressed, so I pushed her to the side and pulled her shirt off.  
“Missy it’s my turn tonight yo have the fun.” She giggled.  
She then ended up on top of me again and we were both kissing each other deeply. My tongue slipped in her mouth somehow and she gasped surprised but then allowed it. Her hands somehow ended up on my breasts and I let out a little yelp.  
She pulled away quickly, “I’m sorry- I just... I didn’t mean to... I.” She stumbled over her words, her face red as can be.  
“No it’s okay it’s my fault, I let you, so there is nothing to be ashamed of.” I sat up and looked at her.  
“Your so fucking cute and cuddly Liz! I can’t help it. But if I go to far it’s okay to stop me.” She crawled next to me and laid down, “I love you, and this is something new and exciting for me.”  
“Me too Malissa.” I put one hand over her so I was looking down at her, “we get to experience this together. I’m excited too, I really am. I want to move on so badly, go farther. I’m sorry I ruined it for you.” I lowered myself so I was laying on her chest, I could hear her heart beat, calm and settled.  
“No it’s okay it wasn’t your fault either.” She toon in a deep breath and let it out.  
We became silent, the warmth from her body was all I needed, and I drifted off to sleep with the rhythm of the beating in her chest.


	3. Sexual Love 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Marissa get into a situation that is easier for them both that expected. Only fron one question will they find out the truth about one another.

“LIZ!! Help!” I heard Malissa’s screams in my ears ringing through my head.  
“Malissa?! Where are you?!” I yelled.  
“Help, please!” I ran, it was dark but I ran as fast as I could.  
“I’m coming!” My feet slapped the ground sending echoes throughout the dark hallway.  
Then as I rounded a corner I heard the most breathtaking shriek, I had to stop and shield my ears from the piercing noise. I looked around everywhere,  
Door...  
Light...  
I yanked to door open, the light blinding me. “Malissa!” My voice got drained out by something.  
Then...  
I shot up, my face was drenched in sweat.  
“Oh Liz thank god!” I looked over and saw Malissa... wait... she was okay?  
“M-Malissa?” I reached out and touched her face, it was really her, “I- I thought-“  
“Shhh, it was only a bad dream.”  
“But-“  
She put a finger to my lips, “Slow down,“I took a deep breath, “now tell me what happened.”  
“I-uh-you, were screaming for help. I didn’t know where you were so I ran as fast as I could.”  
“Where were you?”  
“I have no idea, it was so dark but somehow I knew where to... to go.” I swallowed and took another deep breath, “I came across a door.”  
“A door?” Malissa questioned.  
“Yes a door. There was nowhere else to go so I opened it hoping you were there...” I stopped but she just raised an eyebrow as if asking if there was more to the story. “That’s all, I just woke up.” I finally said hoping she would understand.  
“Oh... wait... it was me?” She pointed to herself.  
“Yeah it sounded exactly like you.”  
She brushed her fingers through her hair with a sigh, “Well I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for work.”  
I nodded with a smile and then she left and disappeared beyond the door. I sat there on the bed for a minute of boredom, then I heard the shower cut on... I bit my lip deciding weather if I should join her or not.  
“Liz this is such a stupid idea,” I said to no one but myself.  
“But... it’d be nice... you know?” I whispered to myself again but in a different voice.  
Struggling over this was STUPID! I’m STUPID! I jumped up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom door. I opened it just a crack, enough for the steam to warm my face. I could hear her singing in that sweet voice of hers,  
‘And I’ll rise up, I’ll rise unafraid! I’ll rise up-‘  
What should I do?! Before I knew it I was in the bathroom. Oh God! I held my breath to scared that she might hear me.  
I give up I can do this.  
My heart is going to explode.  
I’m going to have a freakin heart attack!  
With a quiet sigh I headed back out the door.  
“Liz?” Malissa’s voice echoed throughout the bathroom.  
I stopped dead in my tracks and turned slowly around. A towel was draped over her, and she was standing just right outside of the shower.  
“I-....” I had nothing to say. I was caught and now I’m in an uncomfortable position.  
She laughed, “so you wanted to surprise me?”  
“N-ye-...s.” I cringed at evening saying that, “I mean I didn’t mean to-“  
“Oh silly,” she took a step forwards, “you don’t have to be embarrassed.” She took another step. My face turned into a tomato as she was right in front of me. Her hand slid behind me and pushed the door shut. “Let’s have some fun before I go to work.” Then the unexpected happened... she dropped her towel down to the floor. There she was! Right in front of me. Naked! She connected her lips with mine pushing me against the now closed door.  
I pulled away, my head hitting the door, “you have work Malissa,” she was twirling my hair between her fingers.  
“But isn’t this what you wanted?” She frowned.  
I bit my lip and looked away, “how about we continue this later.”  
“Your so hard headed! And confusing! But I love you like that. I’m sorry.” She bent down to retrieve her towel and I couldn’t help but blush at the look of her ass. I quickly looked away opening the door, “was I going to far?” She said behind me.  
“No it was me who went to far. I just wanted to surprise you but I was to scared to do it.” I said without looking back at her.  
“Well you said we can continue this another time,” I looked back to see the biggest smirk on her face, “I’m coming for you Sugar Bear.” She slid past me grabbing my ass on her way out, “I’m coming,” she whispered into my ear. It sent a wave of both exciting and scared chills down my spine.


	4. Sexual Love 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Marissa get into a situation that is easier for them both than expected. Only from one question will they find out the truth about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so long I’m hoping I can add more onto this story but enjoy this chapter.

“Finally a break!” Malissa said plopping down on the couch after dropping her bags by the door.  
“I’m surprised that your work let you off this early for winter break.” I turned to look at her.  
“I had to convince my boss to, because we are going to your parents,” she smiled and sat up to look at me, “that makes me think, do you think your parents would like me? Are you even planning to introduce us?”  
I bit my lip, “I don’t know, but they love you already!”  
“Yeah but as a best friend to you not a girlfriend,” she sat back, “Well we need to start packing or we’ll never get out of here in time.”  
I nodded in agreement and stood up, “Do you think we should tell them?”  
I heard as she nervously exhaled, “I would but not right away.”  
“Alright then how about at the end of the break?” I asked.  
“Good enough for me, we would have an excuse to leave if things get weird,” she let out a small laugh.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Malissa wake up we’re almost there!” I reached my hand over to shake her awake.  
“Ugh, just five more minnn-“ she fell back asleep.  
I rolled my eyes, “Malissa! We’re almost at my parents house!”  
She shot up and looked at me, “how long was I out?”  
“Like more than half of the trip, your hairs a mess.” I reached over to straighten her hair a bit. She smiled and reached in the back for her bag, “I’m sorry you must’ve been so bored,” she yawned and started brushing her hair.  
“Nah, that’s why music was invented,” I stated.  
“I would die without it...” Malissa said over exaggerating.

We finally pulled up in my parents house and walked up to the door with our bags in hand.  
“LIZ!!” I heard my mother scream before the door was even opened, “It’s been a while!” She went up and gave me a hug that made me feel as if I was going to explode.  
“M-mooom!” I groaned in annoyance.  
“And Malissa!” She quickly let go of me and hoped over to Malissa to give her a big hug which she happily excepted.  
“Where’s Dad?” I asked, I could smell pancakes and bacon from the kitchen, “Did you make breakfast? Yo-“  
“Liz it was a six hour drive you must be hungry!” She smiled, “and your father is out cutting wood. Now come inside it’s cold.”

She showed us to our room which was two beds separated from each other, Malissa looked at me with a frown as my mom walked out the door and closed it.  
“Look pick one you’ll be fine.” I walked over to the bed to the left of the door, dropped my suitcase beside it and let myself fall, “plus it’s not like you can’t join me or anything.” I sat up and gave her a smirk.  
“Well... looks like this bed isn’t getting touched.” She stood up and headed over to me and pushed me down on the bed as she climbed over me, “I hope your mom doesn’t walk in here,” she smiled  
I looked up into her green eyes, “eh you never know, it could be my dad for all we know.”  
“Oh stop it.” She giggled and placed a kiss on my lips, “we better get breakfast or I’m gonna be grumpy the whole day.”  
“We all know how that goes,” I sat up connecting my lips with hers.  
“Girls! Your foods going to get cold!”  
Malissa jumped out of my lap, “Food!” And then she darted down the steps.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
After breakfast mom needed to go to the store to get groceries so me and Malissa went to our rooms to sort things out.

“Common Liz!” I walked into the room and saw as Malissa plopped down on my bed and patted the spot beside her, “Can I braid your hair?”  
“Not right now maybe tomorrow.” I went over to sit down on the edge of the bed.  
“Is there anything to do here,” she wined.  
“Board games,” I suggested.  
“True but their reason states them, boring.” She looked up at me, “Unless you know,” she paused and looked around as if she didn’t want anyone else to hear, “your mom isn’t here and you said when we were in the bathroom a few months ago that we could continue that,” she winked.  
I must’ve turned into a tomato because she was fully grinning at me in that, I-got-you type of look.  
“You, wanna?” She winked.  
“Malissa... what if someone walks into the house or something?” I laid down and faced her.  
“So— Who cares.” She climbed over top of me, “as long as we’re quiet.”  
Without warning she bent down and deeply kissed me, she had me pinned with her legs so I couldn’t move.  
Surprisingly I kissed back, slipping my tongue in her mouth. I felt as she smiled, then she reached down then back up into my shirt and before I knew it, it was on the floor.  
“There’s no turning back now Sugar Bear you’ve already committed.” She parted from me and slid down to my pants to undo them.  
“I guess not,” my heart was pounding inside my chest but I refused to give up, if we were this far then why not go on.  
Malissa slid down my pants and underwear off at the same time then climbed back up to where my face was and kissed me again but this time reaching down and rubbing slow circles.  
I inhaled quickly with surprise, but she just kissed me deeper.  
I crossed my legs on her back as she applied more pressure.  
“Mallllissa,” I bite my lip.  
“Shhh.” She put her finger to my puckered lips and sat up with her other hand still in my underwear.

“Ladies!! I’ve got groceries!” My mom yelled from downstairs, the door closing as she said so.  
“Oh no...” I pecked Malissa’s lips and slid from under her to get my pants and shirt back on, “Common hurry,” I whispered.  
She giggled sitting on the bed eying me, “Again, this isn’t over.”


	5. Sexual Love 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Marissa get into a situation that is easier for them both than expected. Only from one question will they find out the truth about one another.

“So what are we gonna do today?” Malissa whispered in my ear from behind me.  
I groaned still waking up from sleep, “I don’t know. Isn’t it supposed to snow today?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh also Mom and Dad are going to help out with a church event today.” I turned over to face Malissa.  
“Oh yeah I forgot it was Sunday, still have a week till Christmas.” She yawned and pressed closer against me.  
“Common we need to get up before my mom knocks on the door.” I slid out of the bed and changed into a baggy sweatshirt and ripped jeans.  
“Sexy on a nice winter day.” Malissa sat up eyeing me.  
“Just get dressed,” I playfully rolled my eyes.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“Girls we are gonna head out,” my mother said zipping up her jacket, “Let’s just hope we can get back before the snow gets bad.”  
“I’ll make dinner for tonight so don’t worry about getting home too early.” I sat on the bottom step facing the front door. She smiled and grabbed her purse and car keys.  
“Alright you girls behave yourselves,” she gave a small laugh and walked out the door before any of us could respond.  
“Netflix and chill it will be.” I looked up to see Malissa smiling.  
“No horror movies this time, okay.”  
“Too late,” she dashed towards the living room.  
“Wait what!” I jumped up and chased after her , just fast enough to get a hold of her shirt and tug her down to the couch that she had just made it to.  
“The remote is mine!” She went to reach over and grab the remote from the coffee table in the middle of the room, her fingers just barley grasping it.  
“Oh no you don’t,” I held her rist to the table and snatched the remote from her hand. She then tried to grab both of my wrists which she failed and then I tried to dash away but she caught my shirt and dragged me back to the couch. Soon enough I was on top of her and we were wrestling for the remote, my whole body laying on hers trying to stretch out my arm to get the remote but struggling to even touch it.  
“Just give up Liz,” she wrapped both her legs around my waist and tossed the remote to the floor. I was trapped...  
“Malissaaaa!” I struggled to get free but it was useless.  
I looked at her with a face pained expression on my face, she held my gaze for a couple more seconds before her lips were pressed against mine and I was pushing back, her tongue searched my mouth and she dug her hand in my hair pulling me even closer.  
“And for today’s news at...” I heard the TV come to life, I quickly pulled away and saw that Malissa had the remote that she tossed on the floor in her hand on top of the power button.   
“What! H-howwwww..”  
“I know how to distract you Sugar Bear,” she winked.  
“Well now your getting me to the point where I want that to last longer. Geeze!” My chest was smashed up again hers as I was still locked with her legs to her, “No horror movies, please.”  
“Hey I have the remote, so what we watch is on my command.” The Netflix screen popped up on the screen and I watched as she hit the category for ‘horror.’  
“I was enjoying our moment you could’ve at least made it last a bit longer...” My face was closer to hers, I looked from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes, “I want this.”


	6. Sexual Love 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Marissa get into a situation that is easier for them both than expected. Only from one question will they find out the truth about one another.

“Hey look!” I said staring out the window. It just started snowing and it was snowing pretty hard.  
“Geez I didn’t think it’d snow like this,” Malissa came from behind me putting her arms around my waist in and laying her chin on my shoulder.  
“I hope my parents can make it home in time, it’s already sticking to the ground,” I leaned my head against Malissa’s as she began to kiss my neck softly.  
“How about we watch that movie?”  
I turned in to hug her, “I’m not up to watch a movie right now, I just want to admire the snow and maybe do some other things. Oh yeah! Breakfast, I almost forgot to cook breakfast!”  
“Hey, it’s fine I’ll cook it you just enjoy your view as the world get covered in a blanket,” Malissa kissed me holding it for a few seconds then went into the kitchen.

I sat and watched the snow fall until my eyes couldn’t be blinded any longer. I heard as bacon sizzled on the frying pan, the smell now filling into the room.  
I did the only thing I could do, follow the smell into the kitchen.  
“What smells so good?” I peeked over Malissa’s shoulder to the bacon that was calling my name.  
“Well I hope you have a big appetite,” She nudged me back a little to swing the pan over to the center counter to put the bacon on a big dish plate, “because breakfast is ready!”  
She turned towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck slowly pulling me over to the table ever so slowly.  
“What? Are we dancing to the table, because I’m hungry. The sooner the better.”  
She laughed and went to go get the food while I sat down at the table.

“I was thinking we could maybe go out today in the snow,” I said almost done my pancakes, “I think it’ll be fun.”  
“Yeah, I brought snow pants and everything so we can go whenever.” I stood up from the table and headed over to the sink to wash my dishes.  
“We can go now if you are up for it.” I felt Malissa’s breath on my neck as her arms wrapped around my waste.  
I turned to face her, my back on the counter and instantly pressed my lips to hers.  
She pulled away, “I have a surprise for you tonight,” she winked.  
My face heated up at the thought of what it could be.   
“Trust me I think you’d like it!” She smirked.  
“You think?” I joked.  
“I hope so.” She broke out in a laugh, “Common lets go!”

We both got our snow pants on, jackets, gloves, boots, and scarfs.  
I stood at the top step from the front door and looked at the snow. It was so satisfying how it was un-disturbed. If you were quiet enough you could hear as the snowflakes touched the ground.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?!” I climbed down the rest of the steps into the snow dragging Malissa with me, “We should go sledding! Or make a snowman!”  
“I prefer a snowball fight knowing that I’d kick your ass at it,” Malissa ran out into the snow letting go of my hand and stopped in the middle of the yard.  
“You will not!”  
She smiled and grabbed a handful of snow already forming it into a ball. My eyes widened as she pulled her arm back. I went to run, the snow making it harder for me to move faster.  
“You think running will help you avoid my throw?” I then looked as she hurled her arm forwards and the snowball raced from her hand towards my direction. I went to duck but coldness surrounded my face and ice needles prickled my skin.  
“Malissa!! Your going to pay for that!” I formed a ball trying to get it as compacted as possible and then I threw it towards Malissa just barely missing her arm.  
“Is that the best you can do?” She laughed.  
My hands formed into fists and I walked towards her swooping down to crap some snow with one open hand and then threw it in her face like a pie once I reached her.  
“Liz!! What the hell!!” She tried to say sternly but then began to laugh. She tackled me to the ground and pinned me with her legs, “You should be glad you did that.” She got closer to my face and kissed me, a second turned into a minute and my body was needing more, but I knew I couldn’t do anything out here.  
She slowly parted with a smile, her eyes glowing as the sun reflected itself from the snow.  
“Your beautiful you know that?” I said trying to sit up.  
“Why thank you my Sugar Bear.”  
We both laughed and she helped me up.  
“Ready to build the biggest snowman?”  
“Totally!”


	7. Sexual Love 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Marissa get into a situation that is easier for them both than expected. Only from one question will they find out the truth about one another.

“This was a lot harder than I expected,” I continued to roll the huge ball of snow.  
“Yeah,” Malissa grunted trying to roll hers a few more times, “how big do you want this to be?”  
“As big as we can make it,” I made a flat surface on the ground, “place yours here.” She rolled hers to the spot I made and we both helped each other get the snowball I was working on, on top of it. “Now all we need is the head, then it’d be taller than us,” I sat on the ground exhausted.  
“Hey don’t give up now, I’ll make the head and you use snow to combine the butt and the body together.” She tapped me with her foot.  
“Okay, Okay,” I sat up and began working.

Ten minutes later the head was on and I was working on putting snow down at the bottom of it to keep it in place with the body. Malissa was still inside grabbing whatever she can to make this guy look alive.  
“Carrot, rocks, buttons, and a scarf,” she counted off as she walked from the door to the snowman. We placed everything on the three balls stacked on top of each other to make it look somewhat decent.  
“There, it doesn’t look bad,” I took a step back.  
“Yeah your right it really doesn’t. What shall we name him?”  
“Charlie!” I said almost instantly.  
She looked at me surprised, “damn that was fast. But I like it.”  
Bling   
I dug my phone out of my pocket, “...Mom and Dad said that they can’t get home because of the snow,” I took my right glove off and typed ‘why.’  
“I guess the snow happened before anyone expected it,” Malissa came to stand behind me to look over my shoulder.  
Bzzt  
“Oh, they said that they are going to stay at a hotel that is close by because the snow is to heavy and the roads are already being covered.”  
“Let’s go back inside it’s getting pretty late and I’m getting cold,” Malissa said nudging me.  
I followed after her, “how about some hot chocolate?”  
“That sounds good.”

After getting everything off and putting them in the dryer we then set off to the kitchen. I grabbed the marshmallows and Malissa poured the coco in two mugs and filled them with hot water. We then sat at the table mixing our drinks and dumping a ton of marshmallows in my drink.  
“So about that surprise,” Malissa said after taking a sip, “I can show you later since your parents aren’t coming home, just promise me one thing...”  
I looked up from my steaming drink, “and what may that favor be?”  
“Just don’t get to weirded out. I just thought... I don’t know...”  
“Okay fine, I’ll try not to,” I tried to cover up my laugh as I stand up.  
“Where are you going?” Malissa said, confusion planted all over her face.  
“Upstairs, didn’t you want to show me?” I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair.  
“Fine, lets go,” she lead the way, “But I said later.”  
“So, now can work as later,” I raised one eyebrow.  
She nodded in understandment, “True.”

“Alright, just sit down,” she said as we walked into the room. She opened the closet, that was pretty much empty, and pulled out a bag. “Here,” She handed it to me.  
I pulled out the box that was within the plastic, I could already tell what it was, “No.”  
“Yes.”  
“What the, why did you get this?” My face was heating up. I didn’t even want to open the box.  
“Uhh... because I thought it’d be... useful.” She sat down next to me.  
“I don’t even want to open it,” I laughed.  
“Here let me do it for you.”  
“No!” I smacked it away, “It’s gotta be a surprise for he first time we use it.”  
“Fine,” she sighed.  
“Ya know, my parents aren’t gonna be here for another day at the least. So we could do honestly anything,” I stood up.  
“Where are you going?” She grabbed my hand.  
“You’ll see.”


	8. Sexual Love 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Marissa get into a situation that is easier for them both than expected. Only from one question will they find out the truth about one another.

I pulled Malissa to the table and plopped her down into the chair, “Alright, I have a game to play!”  
Malissa stared at me with a puzzled face, “What... game?”  
“It’s nothing bad.” I laughed, “Hold on I’ll tell you in a second I’m waiting for some people.”  
“Wait what!” Malissa jumped out of her chair.  
“Oh my God calm down,” I took her face in my hands, “There’s nothing to worry about I promise,” I tapped the top of her nose with my tongue and burst out laughing.  
“Eww what the heck,” Malissa giggled.  
*Ding*  
“Haha! I’ll get it!” I dashed to the door and swung it wide open.  
“Geez Liz this snow is gonna be....the death of me one day,” David said in between heavy breaths.  
“Oh Common it isn’t that bad, you don’t even live that far away,” I embraced him in a hug.  
I’ve known David since ninth grade when he beat up the kids who bullied me. I don’t know why he did it but we became friends from that point on.  
“Hey asshole move out of the way it’s freezing!” I glared over David’s shoulder at Jack who was shivering. Behind him was his Best friend Cary.  
“You couldn’t be patient enough for me to even say ‘hi’ to all of you, come here Cary!” I pulled her inside and we met in a tight hug, “Wow you still haven’t gotten together with Jack...” I whispered into her ear.  
“Shhhhhh, don’t say that!” She yelled in my ear but quietly enough the boys couldn’t hear.  
“Hey. It’s been long enough already, you two should get together!” I pulled away and stared into her eyes, “There’s nothing to be afraid of.” I smiled, “Now! Let’s all head to the living room to play this game.”  
“What game is it?” Malissa said from the doorway to the living room.  
I sighed, “You’ll see I’ll tell you all when we sit down, I think this’ll be fun!”  
I lead everyone to the living room which was a three seater couch and a few cushioned chairs surrounding a wooden table. Me Malissa and Cary sat on the couch while David and Jack sat in the chairs.  
“Alright, so I gathered you all here today to play... Truth..or Dare!”   
“What...?” Jack paused.  
“You mean you forced us to come here to play this?” David leaned his head back onto the chair.  
“Boys, my god calm your asses down.” Cary threw her hair over her shoulder.  
“You two, shut the fuck up,” I snapped, “this’ll be fun I promise.”  
“Okay I have one question,” Malissa jumped in, “what level of questions are we asking?”  
“Are you kidding me!” Cary laughed, “the highest of levels or whatever. We aren’t in school no more.”  
“I don’t think these losers can handle those types of questions,” I looked at David and Jack.  
“Oh yeah?” David leaned up to rest his elbows on his knees.  
“Oh yeah indeed,” I mocked him.  
“Bet! Cary truth or dare?”   
“Dare,” she looked right at him.  
“Make out with Jack,” David was in full on smile mode.  
“Wait what?!” Jacks whole body burned red.  
Without hesitation Cary got up from the couch, sat on Jack’s lap and locked lips with his. He pushed back clearly into it, Cary looked like she was smiling.  
“Damn they are actually going at it,” David said surprisingly, “I didn’t think she’d do it.”  
After what felt like half a minute, Cary gently pulled away, pecked him on the lips, then got up to sit back down in the couch.  
“Cary you go gurl.” I gave her a high five.  
All eyes were on Jack as his face turned red again, “W-what...?”  
“Well looked like from here you were pretty in depth with that.” David gave him a head nod.  
“In all honesty, Cary, “Jack turned his gaze towards her, “I love you.”  
“Why the hell didn’t you say that sooner, I’ve been waiting years man.” Cary bashed her eyes at him, “I love you too.”  
“Tables have sure turned haven’t they.” I laughed, “Cary it’s all you.”  
“Malissa truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Have you made out with anyone before?”  
“Uhhh, yes...” Malissa blushed.  
“Oh my gosh really??? Who?”  
“You only get one question and that’s final.”  
“Oh Common,” David threw his leg over the other.   
“Ha, that’s how the rules work, Okay Liz truth or dare?”  
“Dare,” I yawned.  
“Jump into the snow naked.”  
“...the fuck? Naked??”  
“I mean if you don’t want to you could always take the L.”  
“Bitch there are guys in the room.”  
“So they’ve seen plenty of shit before.”  
“But babe,” I whispered.  
“Fine a bathing suit, geeez.”  
What! You can’t change a Dare.” David sat up.  
“Just did,” Malissa winked, “Alright go.”

 

“This is gonna be fucking cold!” I said while walking out of the bathroom in my bathing suit.  
“Lookin good Liz,” David eyed me.  
“Hey eyes up here,” I pointed to my face then sped walked to the sliding door. A cool breeze brushed throughly whole body as I cracked the door open, “oh my god I’m going to hate you so much after this.” I walked to the steps which the snow was already three feet high on.  
“All eyes on you sweets,” I turned around to see David at the door and everyone behind him looking at me.  
“Shut up,” I hugged myself to keep me warmer but it didn’t help in the slightest. I could see Malissa in the corner of my eye looking at David with a dirty look, the, ‘don’t-fuck-with-my-girlfriend-because-that’s-my-job, look. It was cute.  
“Okay here I go,” I ran and jumped into the snow and payed on my back, the snow fell down on my body fully covering it, I squealed as the cold needles stung my whole body. I jumped up and dashed up the steps so fast into the house you could probably barely see me. “That was fucking cold!!!”  
“Oh my god you should’ve saw the logo on your face,” David burst out laughing.  
“Wow thanks.” I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

“David, since your an ass, truth or dare.” I stared at him.  
“Truth.”  
“Ever had sex before?” I leaned back into the couch.  
“Well duh, who hasn’t?” He said looking around the room.   
Everyone burst out laughing, “Good one Liz,” Cary snorted.  
“I can’t breathe!” Jack wheezed.  
“The question isn’t funny.” David grew red.  
“No it’s not that. It’s the fact that why would someone ever get involved in a relationship with you?” I laughed.  
“Hey! What the fuck that’s not funny. Honestly that’s and easy question.”  
“And why’s that?” I questioned.  
“Because I’m smexy.” He said raising one eyebrow.  
More laughter erupted throughout the room.  
“Okay, Okay next person,” I giggled.  
“You know Liz I have a good one for you, truth or dare?”  
“Truth,” I yawned.  
“I saw Malissa give me a look earlier but I’m not sure if it’s true or not but,” he smiled to himself, “are you two a thing?”


	9. Sexual Love 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Marissa get into a situation that is easier for them both than expected. Only from one question will they find out the truth about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in forever to those who actually read this story. I’m gonna start working om more chapters but enjoy chapter 9.

All noise left the room and all eyes were on me. “Hey I already asked you a question you can’t ask me back.” I tried to keep my voice calm.  
“There’s no rules in this game,” I could see the glare in his eyes.  
I glanced at Malissa and she was paralyzed, “Well...”  
“Don’t answer truthfully then you lose.” He looked between us clearly enjoying the tension.  
“Y-yes,” I nearly whispered.  
“What was that I couldn’t hear you?” He held a hand to his ear.  
“I said yes you dip shit!” I stood up and stormed out of the room. Clearly my heart couldn’t take anymore of this.  
“What the hell? Your lesbian?!” David said as I passed him.  
“Fuck off.” I went into the kitchen.  
“Liz.” Cary came into the room, “Why didn’t you tell us? Or me?”  
“Because I didn’t know how you’d act... it’s not an everyday thing when you’re friend is forced to tell you something you want to hide.” Tears started to fog my eyes, I was more angry than embarrassed.  
Then David entered the room, I took a step back bumping into the counter, “What do you want?”  
“Look I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings I just wanted to know. It’s okay I kinda knew already, I’m.. I’m sorry.” He stepped closer to me. I looked up at him clearly about to have a mental breakdown.  
“I didn’t want anyone to know yet.. not like that at least...” I sniffled, calming down a bit.  
“Come here you big baby.” He pulled me into a surprised hug and picked me up.  
“Daviidddd.” I groaned.  
“The game isn’t over. This doesn’t changed anything.” He sat me down next to Malissa who was flushed red but didn’t look as shocked anymore.  
“Alright what we heard doesn’t change anything about our friendship now does it guys.” David looked around as everyone nodded and smiled. “Liz please continue.”  
I took a deep breath, “Jack, truth or dare?”   
He smiled and leaned back in his chair, “Dare.”  
“Seven minuets in heaven with Cary.” I glanced in her direction.  
Cary giggled and looked at me in an, I-hate-you-but-still-love-you, glare. She grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him out of the couch and went upstairs.  
“Don’t be too loud,” I warned, trying to hide my giggles.  
“Can’t keep that promise.” Cary said as they disappeared. A door slammed closed and I looked at David and we both erupted in laughter.  
“Did you see her determination,” he slapped his knee.   
“I know right.” I wheezed.  
“They’ll probably be in there for more than seven minutes.” Malissa said bumping me with her shoulder.  
“Yeah probably lets just hope they don’t make a mess of themselves.” I propped my feet up on the table and made myself comfortable.  
“Wow now I’m the single Pringle in this situation.” David said with a sharp inhale.  
“There are plenty of fish in the sea,” I said.  
He sighed, “That’s what they all say...”  
“Go on one of them dating apps or something.”  
“Never been interested, but I’ll probably give it a try.”  
There was a loud thump and we all froze, I shook my head with a smile, “Did I go too far?”  
“Nah they’ve both been probably deeming of doing that.” David yawned.  
“No kidding,” Malissa looked at me. She went to take my hand, but pulled away once David looked back at us.   
He saw the tension in her and leaned back, “Malissa just relax there’s no one here to judge or anything.”  
I grabbed her hand like locked my fingers with hers.  
David pressed his lips in an attempted smile, clearly there was something he didn’t like.  
“I’m gonna go get a drink and maybe something to eat. Any of you want a sandwich?” I shook my head. Malissa did the same. “Okay I’ll be back when I’m done.”  
“Okay,” I said giving Malissa a concerning look. She shrugged not knowing what to do. 

We all sat in the living room, Cary sitting on Jacks lap looking deep into his eyes, me and Malissa on the couch, and David uncomfortably sitting in his chair.  
“Well it’s time the call it a day,” David said standing up.  
“Thanks for coming I had fun.” I stood up as well.  
Everyone headed towards the door and got their coats on, Cary gave me a tight hug and whispered, “Thanks.”  
I laughed, “Well it was bound to happen.”  
We parted and all three of them walked out the door. “David,” I said with a pause to give him time to look back, “You’ll find someone trust me,” He smiled, “And make sure to introduce them to me first okay.”  
He rolled his eyes with a laugh, “Yep I’ll write that down on my list. See you soon hopefully.”   
“Bye,” I shut the door. “It’s still snowing it’s ass off out there I don’t know when it’ll clear up, but it doesn’t look like anytime soon.”  
Malissa wrapped her arms around me and nibbled at my ear, “Why don’t we go upstairs and see your new gift.”


End file.
